TheLastDisneyToon's Wooden Thomas and Friends Remake 1: The Intro and Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US)
Here is TheLastDisneyToon's first Thomas and Friends remake, told by Ringo Starr for the US. Cast Intro *Thomas *Annie *Clarabel Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas *Green and Yellow Coach *Catherine *Henry *Annie *Clarbel *Edward *Breakdown Train *James *Boxcar *Caboose 1 *Stephen's Coaches *Gordon *Red and Yellow Express Coach 1 *Old Slow Coach *Tired Thomas *Red and Yellow Express Coach 2 *Red and White Knapford Express Coach *Spencer's Red Express Coach *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Jet Engine) Nameplates *Thomas *James *Gordon *Percy *Toby Transcript Intro *(TheLastDisneyToon Productions Logo appears) *(Thomas puffs past a windmill, hauling Annie and Clarabel, and runs underneath 'Thomas and Friends Logo', and passes 'Based on The Railway Series' by The Reverend Wilbert Awdry) *(Thomas puffs underneath a bridge and the logo 'Thomas and Friends: The Movie') *(Thomas arrives at Elsbridge station, passing 'Narrated By Ringo Starr, Michael Brandon, George Carlin, Alec Baldwin, and Michael Angelis for the US, and stops at the station, standing next to 'Directed By David Mitton') Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Narrator: (Thomas is shown) Thomas is a tank engine, (Thomas's eyes spin round) who lives at a big station on the Island of Sodor. (Thomas blinks) He's a cheeky little engine, with six small wheels, (Thomas's wheels are shown) a short stumpy funnel, a short stumpy boiler, and a short stumpy dome. (Thomas's funnel, boiler, and dome are shown. Thomas is seen, pulling a green and yellow coach and Catherine the Coach into Platform 1 at Knapford station) He's a fussy little engine too. Always pulling coaches about ready for the big engines to take on long journeys. (Henry, coupled to his green and yellow coach, Catherine the Coach, Annie, and Clarabel, pulls out of the station) And when trains come in, he pulls the empty coaches away, so that the big engines can go and rest. (Thomas pulls Stephen's coaches bunker first into the station and passes Edward. Later, as Edward goes by with the Breakdown Train, James follows with a boxcar and a caboose) Thomas thinks no engine works as hard as he does. (Thomas goes by, hauling Stephen's coaches) He loves playing tricks on them. (Gordon is now shown) Including Gordon, the biggest and proudest engine of all. (Thomas's whistle is shown) Thomas likes to tease Gordon with his whistle. (Thomas's whistle blows) *Thomas: Wake up, lazybones! Why don't you work hard like me?! (reverses backward) *Narrator: (Gordon puffs along, hauling a red and yellow Express coach and Old Slow Coach) One day, after pulling the big Express, Gordon had arrived back at the sidings, very tired. (Thomas backs into a siding, shunting seven freight cars and a caboose) He was just going to sleep when Thomas came up in his cheeky way. (Thomas whistles so many times) *Thomas: Wake up, lazybones! Do some hard work for a change! You can't catch me! (puffs away, leaving his freight cars and caboose with Gordon) *Narrator: And off Thomas ran laughing. Instead of going to sleep again, Gordon thought he could get back at Thomas. *(the title says 'Next Morning.') *Narrator: (at Tidmouth sheds, a tired Thomas is shown) One morning, Thomas wouldn't wake up. (a tired Thomas has been drunk) His driver and fireman couldn't make him start. (Thomas's firebox is out) And there was not enough steam. (Thomas's driver and fireman are sad) It was nearly time for the Express. (outside Knapford station, Gordon is waiting with three coaches (a red and yellow coach at the front, a red and white Knapford coach in the middle, and Spencer's red Express coach at the back and all coupled together) waiting too) People were waiting, but the coaches weren't ready. (a tired Thomas puffs slowly out of the shed) At last, Thomas started. *Thomas: (tired) Oh dear. Oh dear. *Narrator: He yawned. He fussed into the station where Gordon was waiting. (Thomas buffers up to the end of the Express train) *Gordon: Hurry up, you. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Thomas: Hurry yourself. *Narrator: Replied Thomas. (Thomas reverses, pulling the three Express coaches with him) Gordon the Proud Engine began making his plan to teach Thomas a lesson for teasing him. (Gordon goes onto the same track as Thomas and the Express coaches are) Almost before the coaches had stopped moving, (Gordon reverses quickly and gets coupled to the front of the Express train) and was coupled to the train. *Gordon: Get in quickly, please. *Narrator: He whistled. (Gordon whistles) Thomas usually pushed behind the trains to help them start, but he was always uncoupled at first. (the Express coaches move and so does a tired Thomas) This time, Gordon started so quickly they forgot to uncouple Thomas. Gordon's chance had come! (Gordon puffs out of the station, pulling a still tired Thomas. Gordon speeds up and rattles, pulling his three Express coaches, and a still tired Thomas) *Gordon: Come on, come on. (rattles along, hauling his three Express coaches, and a now surprised Thomas) *Narrator: Puffed Gordon to the coaches. (Gordon, his three Express coaches, a surprised Thomas, speed through a tunnel) The train went faster and faster. Too fast for Thomas. He wanted to stop, but he couldn't. *Thomas: Peep peep! Stop! Stop! *Gordon: Hurry, hurry, hurry! (thunders down the line with his three Express coaches and a surprised Thomas) *Narrator: Laughed Gordon. *Coaches: You can't get away! You can't get away! *Narrator: Laughed the coaches. (a surprised Thomas is still running with the coaches and Gordon) Poor Thomas was going faster than he had ever gone before. He was out of breath and his wheels hurt him, but he had to go on. (Gordon, his Express coaches, and a surprised Thomas, rattle over the bridge) *Thomas: (tired) I shall never be the same again. He thought sadly. My wheels will be quite worn out. *(Gordon is shown, puffing along) *(Gordon thunders toward another station, hauling his three Express coaches and a surprised Thomas with him) *Narrator: At last, they stopped at a station. (Gordon, hauling his three Express coaches, stops at Wellsworth) Thomas was uncoupled and he felt very silly and exhasuted. (a surprised Thomas, now uncoupled, goes onto a turntable) Next, he went onto a turntable, thinking of everyone laughing at him. (a tired Thomas is turned onto the turntable) Then he went onto a siding out of the way. (a tired Thomas reverses off the turntable) *Gordon: Well, little Thomas. (a tired Thomas backs alongside him) *Narrator: Chuckled Gordon. (a tired Thomas stops) *Gordon: Now you know what hard work means, don't you? *Narrator: Poor Thomas couldn't answer. He had no breath. (a tired Thomas puffs away) He just puffed slowly away to rest, (a tired Thomas puffs over to a water tower) and had a long, long drink. (a tired Thomas grabs a bottle of water, opens the lid, and drinks his water) *Thomas: (trundles home, very slowly, and very tired) Maybe I don't have to tease Gordon to feel important. *Narrator: Thomas thought to himself. And he puffed slowly home. Nameplates *Thomas is shown. *James is shown. *Gordon is shown. *Percy is shown. *Toby is shown. *Sir Topham Hatt holds a sign that says 'Next Story Coming Up!'. Category:TheLastDisneyToon